1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to a method of treatment of infertility in women. The embodiments herein particularly relate to a herbal medicine and more particularly relate to a method of preparation of herbal medicine for infertility in women and a method of the treatment of infertility in women using the herbal medicine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Agrostemma is a genus of annual plants in the Caryophyllaceae family, containing the species known as corncockles. Its best-known member is Agrostemma githago, known as the Common Corncockle. The Common corncockle is an annual forb probably with a centre of origin in the eastern Mediterranean. The plant is a weed of cereals and crops. The Common Corncockle plant is a stiffly erect plant. The plant is up to 1 meter tall and is covered with fine hairs. The branches of corncockle plant are tipped with a single deep pink to purple flower. The flowers are scentless and are 25 mm to 50 mm across. The flowers are produced in the months of May to September in the northern hemisphere and in the months of November to March in southern hemisphere. Each petal bears 2 or 3 discontinuous black lines. The five narrow pointed sepals exceed the petals and are joined at the base to form a rigid tube with 10 ribs. Leaves are in pale green, opposite, narrowly lanceolate, held nearly erect against stem and are 45 mm to 145 mm long. Agrostemma githago is either self-fertilized or pollinated by insects. Seeds are produced in a many-seeded capsule. Agrostemma githago may produce over 3,000 seeds per plant and up to 60 seeds per capsule. Propagation is from seeds. Other anthers then elongate, allowing self-fertilization. Seeds are shed about a year after germination. If not harvested, the seeds fall and germinate within 1 m of the parent plants. Agrostemma githago produces up to 4,000 seeds/m2 and approximately 3,685 seeds per plant. The whole plant contains a saponin called githagenin, which acts as a poison to many farm animals and man. The corncockle plant can be found in fields, roadsides, railway lines, waste places, and other disturbed areas. Corncockle is an attractive plant, and its seeds are still commercially available to gardeners. All parts of the plant are reported to be poisonous but it has been used in folk medicine to treat a range of ills, from parasites to cancer but it may produce chronic or acute, potentially fatal poisoning. The seeds can cause death if ingested in sufficient quantity. The plant is also cultivated as a garden ornament and used horticulturally.
Curcuma longa, a perennial herb and member of the Zingiberaceae (ginger) family, grows to a height of three to five feet and is cultivated extensively in Asia, India, China, and other countries with a tropical climate. It has oblong, pointed leaves and funnel-shaped yellow flowers. The rhizome, the portion of the plant used medicinally, is usually boiled, cleaned, and dried, yielding a yellow powder. Dried Curcuma longa is the source of the spice turmeric, the ingredient that gives curry powder its characteristic yellow color. Turmeric is used extensively in foods for its flavor and color, as well as having a long tradition of use in the Chinese and Ayurvedic systems of medicine, particularly as an anti-inflammatory and for the treatment of flatulence, jaundice, hematuria, hemorrhage, and colic. Turmeric can also be applied topically in poultices to relieve pain and inflammation. The active constituents of turmeric are the flavonoid curcumin (diferuloylmethane) and various volatile oils, including tumerone, atlantone, and zingiberone. Other constituents include sugars, proteins, and resins. The best-researched active constituent is curcumin, which comprises 0.3-5.4 percent of raw turmeric.
Infertility in women is conventionally defined as failure to conceive despite regular sexual intercourse for a year, without using any contraceptive. The period of sterility in various individuals is different. A woman's age is probably the most significant factor related to her ability to conceive. In addition to age, there are a number of conditions that can interfere with a woman's fertility, including endometriosis, polycystic ovarian syndrome, pituitary tumors and pelvic inflammatory disease. Sometimes the cause of infertility is unknown. No doubt there are various surgical and medicinal methods that cure female infertility but these methods are costly and have great side-effects.
Hence there is a need to provide an economical, cheap and effective method of treating infertility in women with unknown reasons.
The above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.